You win some, you lose some
by tammy19
Summary: D. leaves the f.b.i, they get an new partner jack is in love and someone els too, Bobby has to go undrcover boxing hope ya like it
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anyone in this story except Ashley**

**You win some, you lose some.**

D. was sitting at the table with his wife Donna.

I don't have any idea how to tell the crew do you? I knew that this moment would come, I have worked with them for many years, and this is going to be hard D said

Listen honey Donna said; just tell them what's on your heart and mind that usually works for the best.

That's what we will find out tomorrow then, now I have to go to bed because I should rise and shine early D. said

----

Bullpen 09.00

Everybody gather around I have a' announcement to make D. said

Levi touched Sue's lap to get her attention to D's now all head's where turned to D.

D scraped his throat first and than he said:

Listen guy's this isn't going to be easy bud … uhm … I am leaving the F.B.I.

Everybody looked at each other very puzzled.

Look my life has been in danger too much and Donna and I have come to an agreement. We both thought me leaving the bureau was the best for us and the kids.

So this will be the last day working with you guy's.

Everybody was stunned, all not knowing what to say.

Suddenly Bobby broke the silence; that's all right 'mate' I understand, brave of you to take that decision.

Thanks D. said

The day flew by as everybody said what they wanted to say to D.

I hope we all stay in touch tough Jack said with the tears almost in his eyes

And they all went home with a hollow feeling inside.

----

D. came home and entered the living room where Donna was.

Hi honey he said.

Hi Donna said with a' questioning tone, how did it go?

Pretty good D. said, with sadness in his voice, everybody took it very well, and now I am glad we are back at our own little world.

It feels pretty good though he said with a' smile on his face, I thought id would be worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anyone in this story except Ashley Johnson**

**Chapter 2**

Back at the bullpen the next morning,

Everybody felt like they had been slapped in the face.

Good morning Jack came in trying to cheer everybody up, someone heard from Ted already about a'new partner?

No Bobby answered; I hope we have anything to say too.

Sue had followed the conversation and nodded in agreement, she was afraid to be judged and underestimated again just like Miles did but he grew over it.

Sue, Jack said causing Levi to touch her leg, an when she looked at Jack he continued.

Sue why don't you talk to Ted about that, with that sweet smile of you he will agree in no time.

Sue's face began to blush on what Jack just said.

Eh… Yeah… right on it she said a little confused.

As soon as Sue was gone to Ted's office, Bobby walked to Jack and said with a bright smile 'What did you just say to her mate', I know you've been knocked off your feet by D. wee all been bud …

I know Jack said it just flipped out.

By that time Lucy came by, nice work Jack she said with a grin.

A few minutes later Sue came back, everybody noticed right away and they were all watching her.

Why am I not surprised to be the point of attention she said with a smile, and then she continued.

He was going to find us a new partner himself.

Big disappointments ran through the bullpen.

Bud… she said causing everybody to look at her again.

I told him, who could find a partner that really fits in our team better than we do, so…

I convinced him to let us handle that, and he is going to arrange a so called ''partner audition''.

Everybody let a sight of relief.

When is that so called ''partner audition''? Miles asked.

Tomorrow Sue said. So everybody better think of what you want expect from him or her and what you want to ask him or her she said.

Look at the time Lucy said suspicious, its already lunchtime, you want to come Sue?

Yeah coming she said where are we going?

The coffee restaurant down the block Lucy said.

----

On their way to the coffee restaurant;

Did you see what Jack said back there? Lucy said playing matchmaker again.

Yeah I did Sue said, its nothing like him, I liked it though.

Why don't you ask him out Lucy said.

No I can't Sue said ''it's against the rules'' using the same excuse as always.

----

Meanwhile at the bullpen:

Ask that Sheila on a date mate Bobby said, I can see you like her and she likes you, making it look like he and Lucy were working together.

No offence bud the longer you wait the harder it gets.

I would have bud the rules, did you think of that, Jack said also using the same excuse.

You know you two are exactly alike, like two drops of water Bobby said.

Jack looked at Bobby confused knowing he was right; he had to tell her sometime


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anybody in this story except Ashley Johnson**

**Chapter 3**

The day went by, nothing big actually happening, except that everybody was noticing that Jack and Sue where watching each other when the other wasn't watching. And at the end of the day they all went home very excited for tomorrow.

At home when Lucy was already to bed, Sue thought about how her new partner would be, she was very nervous actually.

Then she said to Levi: hey boy you will help me find the right partner he?

Just let me know if you like him or her.

At that Levi barked as an agreement.

Sssshh Lucy is already in bed remember, bud it was to late.

Lucy walked in and said: what was that about?

Oh I was just talking to Levi about our new partner, if he would let me know if he liked him or her.

You are worried about that don't you Lucy said.

Well a little, I don't want to prove myself again, and don't want to be underestimated again, bud I also trust you guy's to help and find someone that won't, sue said.

Of course don't worry; now we have to go to bed and rest, we are going to have a long day tomorrow.

Good morning Bobby came in last, good morning they all responded, and then Ted came in and said; are you all ready to judge because the people are waiting.

Can't wait Bobby said while taking his coffee.

As they sat down the people came in one by one, after about 50 people, everyone not who they were looking for, they got bored, until the next one came in, at the sight of her Bobby immediately sat straight, the most beautiful he had ever seen.

He gave Jack an elbow, bud didn't respond, they were very interested though and Bobby started questioning.

Hello my name is Bobby and our list say's that you must be Ashley Johnson.

That's correct she answered.

Well Bobby continued, this is Jack, Sue, Tara, Miles and Lucy, and the conversation lasted for another thirty minutes with questions like; what would you do when a partner is in danger, would you be able to keep a case professional and not let it enter your personal life?

And then Bobby said ok. Ashley we will be back in five minutes.

What do you guy's think of her Bobby asked.

Well Sue said I think she is ok.

Bobby sight at relief, and everybody agreed with Sue.

And you Levi? Sue asked, at that Levi barked in agreement.

Lets go back to her Bobby said

So your papers are good and your officially hired Jack said.

Your first day will be Monday, and we will give you a tour through the building tomorrow.

Well thank you guy's I can't wait to start on Monday.

Then Tara suggested something; why don't we all go to lunch together? Just to get to know each other better.

Sounds great Bobby immediately interrupted.

Well he sound enthusiastic Ashley said.

When are you not huh Crash? Jack said with a smile.

Very funny Spark Bobby said.

Then Sue interrupted, I think Ashley needs an explanation.

At that Jack gave Sue a look that said 'Why?'

Love to hear that story Ashley said.

We will tell you all about it al lunch Sheila Bobby said.

Sheila? Ashley asked.

That's for you to find out yourself Bobby said teasing.

At that the rest of the team was laughing.

Come on Miles said lets go.

**P.S I hope you like it so far the real action comes later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't own anyone in this story except Ashley Johnson**

**Chapter 4**

The team sat down on the coffee restaurant down the block, and they all ordered donuts and coffee.

'Is someone going to tell me about that crash and sparky thing 'Ashley said with a grin. Bobby is going to tell me Jack's story, And Jack is going to tell me Bobby's story, she continued.

OK Jack you can start with my story Bobby said.

Ok Jack said and began his story; When Bobby got his car from the F.B.I, he broke a record and crashed his car in less than twenty minutes.

At that Ashley burst in to laughing.

"Well wait till you heard Jacks story' Bobby said.

Well tell me than Ashley said still laughing.

'Jack was calling us over the radio that everybody could hear and at that point he got an accident and forgot to turn the radio off so only we could hear him and he started screaming ''help Bobby I am on fire, sparks, there are sparks all over the place''

Witch everybody had heard.

And again Ashley burst into laughing and never thought she was going to get out of it, sorry she said when she could hold back a little ''its just so funny'' and all the other girls agreed.

''Enough for today we should go back to the office we still have some paperwork to do'' Miles said

'Yes I should go home too, see you guy's tomorrow for the tour' Ashley said

Back at the bullpen

'I am glad we hired her she is so nice, I think she fits right in' Sue said relieved.

'I totally agree' Bobby responded immediately

And Sue looked at Miles surprised when he said she seemed ok without knowing her first.

They all did their paperwork and went home at the end of the day feeling happy with their new partner.

When Sue and Lucy came home Sue said to Lucy; '' I am so glad we took her, she won't judge me''.

''I told you it was going to be just fine'' Lucy said.

The next morning back at the bullpen they all said hi to each other.

Ready for your tour? Jack asked.

''Yes totally'' Ashley said very exited.

'Sue why don't we go with Ashley' Bobby said

'Sure lets go' she said

As they had left Jack asked Miles; 'don't you think Bobby is acting different I think he likes her.

'Likes her, he is head over toes' Miles said.

**P.S thanks for al the reviews appreciate it **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anyone except Ashley Johnson **

**Chapter 5**

'Thank you for the detour' Ashley said

'Your welcome' Bobby said smiling

'Well I have to go I see you all on Monday' Ashley said, as Ashley was gone they decided to ask Bobby what was going on.

'I don't know, I think I like her she is amazing, beautiful, smart you name it' Bobby said.

'Well you should tell her' Jack said.

'Well in think I am, bud not now I just met the Sheila, first I should get her on my hand with my charms and Australian accent, bud don't get me started about you two Jack because I would know a few. Ok?' He said smiling.

At that Jack blushed.

'You should tell her mate you've known each other long enough' Bobby said close to Jack's ear.

'So than we both need to huh?' Jack said teasing.

'Yeah, and we still have paperwork to do' Bobby said trying to lose the subject.

'Don't you think it's strange, I mean its been so quiet the last week, I think there is a big case hanging above our head' Miles said.

'Well if that's so we will be ready for it' Sue said.

And again at the end of the day nothing had happened, bud at least it was weekend so they could relax.

After a long night sleep and a good brunch Lucy came with an idea.

'Sue why don't we and the rest of the team go to the bar for some pool tonight? It will be fun and that way Ashley can get to know our night out'.

'Of course sounds like fun, we better start calling everybody before the have other plans' Sue said

As everybody was able to make it, they met at nine that evening, and their night of fun was about to begin.

'Well Ashley can you play pool?' Bobby asked.

'Well a little bud I think I watch you guy's first so I know how you all play' she said.

'That's ok come on Jack the Sheila wants to see us play' Bobby said smiling.

'Better show her something than' Jack said teasing.

They had shown her some pro stuff and she was speechless at how Bobby had won the mach.

'Ready to beat me Sheila?' Bobby asked.

'Well I can try bud I don't think I am, you could play the worst game of your life and you still will be ten times better than me' she said.

**P.S. sorry it took so long but the website didn't work, thanks again for the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anyone except Ashley Johnson**

**Chapter 6**

'Come on Sheila it's your turn' Bobby said

'Yeah ok … and I will find out that Sheila thing, if you like it or not' Ashley said teasing.

'Shall I go easy on her Jack?' Bobby teased back.

'Well I don't mind losing if it's just to you' she said.

'Is that a compliment or not?' Bobby asked her.

'Whatever you want it to be' she answered.

'Well I think I like compliments more especially from a Sheila, so I think it's a compliment than' Bobby said.

They played their mach, Ashley tried so hard bud of course Bobby won.

'Well I see I have much to learn' Ashley said.

'Well I could teach you if you want to' Bobby said.

'Sure I would love to learn it as well as you guy's do' she answered.

The evening flew by so fast, that they didn't knew how late it already was.

'Oh look at the time, we should go home Sue' Lucy said.

'I will take you two home' Jack said.

'Shall I walk you home Ashley?' Bobby asked.

'Ok, meanwhile you can tell me some technique's' Ashley said.

'Well that leaves me taking you home Tara' Miles said.

'Well Ashley you played very well though I thought I had to learn you more of the basic things' Bobby said.

'I am always in to games, so why not learn to be able to beat my friends' Ashley said teasing.

'I'd love to see you beat me' Bobby said flashing that million dollar smile.

'You just wait, one day I will beat you' she said.

'Want to give it a shot tomorrow Sheila? He said.

'Sure I am not afraid to face you again, I can handle it, what time?' She asked.

'What about I'll pick you up for lunch at 11.30, and after that I am ready to be beaten' Bobby said teasing.

'Ok, want to come in for a drink?' she asked.

'Sure I'd love to hear your plans about beating me' he teased again.

'Yes yes, I got the point' she said entering the front door 'make yourself at home, and what do you want to drink?' she asked.

'I would like a beer' he said.

'And I'll just join you with that' she said.

They talked into the late hours, and when Bobby had left, she couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow.

She tried to get some sleep bud it wouldn't work because she could only think of that wonderful smile of his.

'Ashley forget it for now, its time to sleep' she said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anyone in this story except for Ashley Johnson**

**Chapter 7**

Jack didn't had the luck of bringing Sue home alone without Lucy, and when he got home all he could think about was Sue, he decided to watch a movie.

Just as the movie had started he got a call.

'Hudson' he said.

'Hey Jack its me Bobby, how is it with you and Sue?' he asked.

'Well she is not alone with me when I take her home remember?' Jack said. disappointed 'and how about you and Ashley?'

'Well I want to get to know her a little better, bud it feels like I know her for years Jack, she is wonderful, beautiful, smart, funny, I think I am in love mate, help me' Bobby said.

'You don't need help, you can handle it yourself, you always know to keep your head cool' Jack said.

'This is different mate' Bobby said.

'Well just sleep on it and you will feel a lot less insecure believe me' Jack said out of experience.

'Ok see ya' Bobby said as he hang up.

He thought to himself; so this is what Jack feels like all the time.

The only thing he could think of was how he beautiful, curly, brown hair danced around her face, and how he bleu eyes sparkled.

'Come on Bobby get some sleep or you will look like hell when you see her tomorrow' he said to himself and finally fell asleep.

The next morning Ashley woke up, took breakfast and did some cleaning, she wanted to be busy till Bobby came, and almost forgot time.

'Oh I better get dressed' she said to herself.

She wanted to look good bud not to good, after all it was just pool.

Just as she was done, the doorbell rang. 'Coming' she yelled. And there was Bobby.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Yep ready to go' she said.

Bobby took her arm as a gentleman, at his touch she felt a shiver trough her body.

'Get in Sheila' he said holding the door open for her. 'Pizza for lunch?' Bobby asked.

'Sure why not I love pizza' she said.

'Than pizza it is' Bobby said while driving to the pizza restaurant. As they arrived they picked a table, and Bobby helped her into her chair as a gentleman.

'Well thank you' Ashley said.

'You are welcome Sheila, what are you going to order?' he asked.

'I think pizza with mushrooms, I love mushrooms, and you?' she asked.

'Me too' he said he liked salami too bud it gives a bad breath, and he didn't want that, so he didn't.

'Have you figured that Sheila thing out yet?' he asked.

'No not yet bud I am getting close, hey I am with the F.B.I, I can figure anything out' she said laughing.

They finished their pizza and talked some more an went to the pool bar.

**p.s sorry it took so long bud I was very busy the last week so…**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anyone except Ashley Johnson **

**p.s. I am so sorry it took so long bud I had a busy time on school a lot homework you name it bud I am trying to post more often.**

**Chapter 8**

'Are you ready Sheila' Bobby asked.

'Yeah, bring it on' she said laughing. While they where playing their mach they talked about work.

'Is there something exciting going on when I start on Monday?' she asked.

'Well it's been quiet the last couple of weeks very weird though, bud just as miles said, I think there is something big coming, and when it does I hope you're ready' he said.

'Oh I am you can count on me, and I love an adventure' she said

'Oh yeah is that so huh?' Bobby asked teasing. At that point he won the mach.

'As expected' Ashley said.

'Bud it was better than yesterday, and if you keep practicing, you will get there, and I am willing to teach you' he said.

'Well thank you I feel flattered' she said.

'Want to go home?' he asked. 'Sure and than we will take a drink at my place if that's ok with you. She said.

'Of course that's ok with me, alone is just alone and as I always say never a dull moment' he said.

They drove to their home took their drink, and when he finished it, he went home.

'Thank you for the drink and your wonderful company' he said.

'Well thank you for everything else, I had a wonderful time, see you tomorrow' she said.

It was Monday and Ashley's alarm clock went off, and she sat straight in her bed right away, she was so excited for her first day of work, and when she arrived everyone was already there for her.

'Are you guy's always that early or what?' she asked surprised.

'No we just wanted to be her before you, just to show you how things work around here' Lucy said.

Bobby hadn't see Ashley come in because his thoughts were at the dinner and pool from yesterday.

'What's wrong with him?' Ashley asked.

'I think his mind rolled of to undisturbed places. BOBBY WAKE UP!' Jack said shouting the last part.

'Oh yeah sorry hadn't hear you come in Ashley' Bobby said embarrassed

'Well its one thing I don't hear people come in, bud you?' Sue joked.

'Well yeah sometimes that happens' Bobby said laughing.

'Yeas I heard you were deaf, I admire what you have accomplished, and you are someone that everybody can look up to' Ashley said.

'Well thank you, and I hope that I am an example for a lot of people' Sue said.

Three day's flew by all having fun, and nothing to do bud paperwork. Bud thankfully there was something coming.

**p.s. hope ya like it so far, more coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anyone except Ashley Johnson**

**Chapter 9**

Another morning in the bullpen, they thought it was just another day as the last week was. Than the phone rang on Bobby's desk.

'Manning, yes we will be right on it.' Than he hang up the phone.

'Listen guy's, no more boring day's, we are going to have some action'. Bobby said anxious.

'Well what is it'. Sue asked.

'There have been a couple of boxers that had a heart attack, bud it's been so many now that it looks like a murder case. Jack, Sue you two go to the morgue and see what the autopsy brought up. Miles, the boxing tournament for tomorrow is sold out, bud you are going to get me two tickets. Tara, Lucy you two check out the background of all boxers that died in that ring. Ashley, you come with me, we will search the area around the arena, and tomorrow we go to the tournament'. Bobby said.

At that they all nodded.

'Ok this is going to be my first case in D.C.' Ashley said enthusiastic.

'Well good luck with your first case here'. Tara said

And than they all left to solve a case, at least they had something now.

'We all come back here at lunch'. Jack said.

On their way to the neighbourhood where the arena was Ashley and Bobby talked some about the case.

'Well good luck with your first case here Sheila'. Bobby said.

'Thank you bud what are your plans for this case?'. She asked.

'Well when we get at the arena we will just take a look, so they don't know immediately who we are, that way we have all options open'. He said. 'Sounds good'. She said.

Meanwhile with Jack and Sue.

'Here we go again snoop around by dead bodies'. Sue said with disgust.

'Well this time they aren't stabbed or shot to death so it should be less worse than other times'. Jack said. 'Yeah bud it is still grose'. She replied.

'I am here with you so if there is something wrong, you tell me ok?' Jack said.

'Ok'. She said. He was always so sweet, always helping and he was always worried about her, sometimes a little to much, bud that look on his face when he was worried, so adorable, she thought to herself.

'Sue ….. Sue wake up, we are at the morgue'. He touched her to get her attention.

'Oh that's fast'. She said with a smile.

'Are you ok? You seemed to drift off a little'. He said. And there it was that adorable look.

'Yeah, I am fine, just thought about nice things in life, come on lets go'. She said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anyone except Ashley Johnson**

**Chapter 10**

**In the morgue:**

'**Hello, we are F.B.I' Jack said while flashing his badge.**

'**Yes I am Rob Anderson, I have bee expecting you, come on I'll show you what I have'. Rob showed them the body, and than he continued, 'The paramedics assumed it was a natural cause of death, a heart attack, bud it got a little suspicious when all the boxers died the same death, so …. I did a blood test and found an unknown drug, bud I was able to find out that the drug had caused the heart attack, and they couldn't have felt it coming like a normal heart attack, that's why they just went boxing, I think someone sold it to them as a energy booster' Rob said.**

'**Sue… Sue'. Jack called to her while waving his hand. 'Are you ok?' jack asked when he got her attention.**

'**Yes it's a little better than usual, just as you said it would'. She said.**

'**Well thank you Rob at least we have a case now'. Jack said.**

'**You are welcome, and if you ever need anything just give a call ok? Bye '. Rob said.**

**Back in the bullpen**

'**So what do we have?'. Bobby asked.**

'**Well I have your tickets and it cost me a lot so you owe me, and not just owe me, you owe me big time'. Miles said.**

'**We have checked the backgrounds of all the boxers that died, they have nothing in common except that they are boxing, as you already knew'. Tara said.**

'**Jack mate what do you have?'. Bobby asked. **

'**Well the boxers took a unknown drug that cause heart attacks, it was probably sold as an energy booster, and they couldn't feel it coming, that's why they just got in that ring'. Jack said.**

'**Well Ashley and me, just looked around in case the guy would just take off, we have seen some dealers to work, bud only one around the arena, it could be coincidence or not, bud we will check that out tomorrow. We will keep ourselves quiet because I think it may be necessary to go undercover'. Bobby said.**

'**Well well, you get to play the strong handsome boxer again huh? You did good last time though'. Jack said.**

'**Not everything is a play, that boxing thing yes that is a play, bud that strong and handsome that is just who I am'. Bobby said joking.**

**At that they all laughed.**

'**You better get your ass into the gym than otherwise you will lose it big time'. Miles said joking.**

'**Ok. Guy's listen Miles is going in that ring'. Ashley said joking in return.**

'**What are you kidding me, I am not going in that ring'. Miles said. At that everybody laughed again. 'We all come here at the usual time tomorrow, the boxing tournament starts at three, before that we talk about what you guy's are going to do, for now there is nothing to do so everybody can go home'. Bobby said.**

**Jack walked Sue to her car bud it wouldn't start. 'Oh no, not now, why me'. Sue said.**

'**I will take you home'. Jack said. 'Oh that's nice of you, come on Levi, Jack is taking us home'. Sue said. 'Your welcome'. Jack said. And they got in Jack's car.**

**p.s I hope ya like it so far ! **


End file.
